EL ADIOS
by YAMITSU Y YAMOTSO HIGURASHI
Summary: PORQUE SU ALMA YA NO LO SOPORTABA MAS, LE DOLIA VER AQUELLA ECENA QUE HACIA QUE SU CORAZON SE DETUVIERA, LAS LAGRIMAS NO LAS PODIA OPRIMIR MAS Y TERMINO CON ESE SUFRIMIENTO CAUSANDOLE DOLOR A ALGUIEN MAS MAL SUMMARY DENLE UNA OPRTUNIDAD ONEGAI, LOS HERMANOS HIGURASHIS SE ESFORZARON MUCHO


Yamitsu-un trágico fanfiction

Yamotso-con ustedes el fanfiction triste, si no quieres llorar no lo leas

Yamitsu-jejej ok, no, pero si esta triste

Yamotso-¡AVISO IMPORTANTE, LOS HERMANOS HIGURASHIS DEJARAN FANFICTION POR 5 DIAS, NOS IREMOS DE VIAJE A MEXICO DF SI ALGUIEN DE X AHÍ NOS VE SALUDENNOS, NO RESPONDEREMOS MENSAJES Y NO HABRAN CONTIS DURANTE ESE TIEMPO, NOS VAMOS EL 10 DE JULIO Y VOLVEMOS HASTA EL 15-

Yamitsu-¡OTRA COSA, LOS QUE TENGAN FACE, AGREGUEN A NII-SAN XQ EN SU FACEBOOK VA A IR PONIENDO LOS ADELANTOS DE LOS FICS, FANARTS HECHOS X NOSOTROS, SINOPSIS DE HISTORIAS, FICS FUTUROS, PESONAJES NUEVOS ILUSTRADOS EN FIN SI QUIEREN ENTERARSE DE TODO LOS FICS Y PERSONAJES DE MAS ADELANTE AGREGUEN A NII-SA, BUSQUENLO COMO : LUIS HIGURASHI

YyY-¡NOS LEEMOS ABAJO Y NO NOS ODIEN X ESCRIBIR ESTO!

EL ADIOS….

¿ven a ese chico de ahí?, si, el chico que esta muerto bajo ese puente, lleno de sangre escurriendo por todo su cuerpo, con una mano sobre su pecho y con los ojos cerrados, ¿lo ven? Ese chico no era así, hasta q se enamoro de ella….

Flash back

¿? Pov

Era de tarde, me encontraba en mi habitación con los audífonos puestos y escribía en mi libreta azul, en esa libreta escribía lo q me sucedía, era algo así como mi diario, ya se que no es cool q un chico de 17 años tenga un diario, q eso es cosa de chicas pero a mí me encantaba escribir en el.

Escuche el ruido de un camión y me asome por mi ventana, habían comprado la casa que estaba alado de la mía, genial nuevos vecinos ojala y no sea un horrendo matrimonio gritón como los que solían vivir ahí, estaba por darme la vuelta y seguir con mis asuntos pero hubo algo que me hizo quedarme ahí parado y fue una chica de mi edad de cabellos cenizos amarrado en 2 coletas altas, de ojos color jade, con un vestido de tirantes blanco que hacia resaltar sus bellos ojos, la vi desde la ventana de mi cuarto, ya que podía ver de frente la otra ventana de su casa, ella se sintió observada por mi y volteo a verme, era la chica mas hermosa que jamás había conocido en mi vida, me enamore de ella en ese instante, fue amor a primera vista. ella me sonrió y me saludo con la mano, me sonroje y le devolví el gesto, después se fue de ahí dejándome mirando aquella habitación vacía, mas tarde me volví a asomar y lo que vi me dejo sin palabras y con una hemorragia nasal, la vi quitándose el vestido y el sujetador dejándome buena vista de sus pechos, no eran muy grandes pero tampoco muy pequeños eran perfectos, me escondí detrás de la cortina de mi ventana y la seguí observando no se había percatado de mi presencia, luego se metió a una habitación y no la vi salir otra vez así que me acosté a dormir, al día siguiente me fui a la escuela y al llegar ahí, me senté en mi lugar como siempre, hasta q el profesor stein llego

Stein-bien mocosos el día de hoy tenemos una nueva alumna, la señorita maka albarn-

Entonces la vi, era la misma chica de la otra vez, se veía igual de hermosa con el uniforme

Maka-hola compañeros, me llamo maka albarn y espero llevarme bien con todos-

Stein-muy bien, siéntate junto al joven Evans-

Maka-si profesor stein-

Entonces, maka paso a sentarse junto a mi, yo le mandaba miraditas de vez en cuando, se veía q era muy estudiosa, hasta que decidí hablarle

¿?-etto….hola, soy soul- le dije nervioso

Maka-a… hola soul, yo soy maka- me dijo sonriendo

Soul-a…si… jeje, oye….¿tu te pasaste a vivir a la casa q esta alado de la mía?

Maka-si..jeje y tu eras el chico q salude ayer ¿verdad?-

Soul-si, ese era yo

Maka-sabes, me caes muy bien, ¿quieres q seamos amigos?-me pregunto dulcemente

Soul-*pensamiento* "amigos", "amigos"-

Maka-entonces…¿Qué dices?

Soul-si… me encantaría-LE dije con voz triste

*una semana después*

Estaba en mi habitación, mire el reloj, eran las 5:30, era la hora en la que maka regresaba de sus clases de flauta, me asome y la vi entrar muy sonriente a su habitación, después lo que vi destruyo x completo mi alma, le abrió la puerta de su habitación a un chico de cabello azul celeste y de ojos verdes, quien al pasar a su habitación comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, la tomo de la cintura y ambos se sentaron en la cama de ella, seguían besándose. Hasta q ella se percato de que los veía, se sonrojo, hizo a un lado al chico, me miro, me sonrió, cerro aquella ventana y jalo las cortinas, impidiéndome verla, esa noche no dormí, me la pase en mi cama con la almohada en el oído para evitar escuchar como ella gritaba un nombre el cual no era el mío

*a la mañana siguiente*

Ella llego como si nada y se sentó alado mío, me observo y tiro de mi camisa para que le hiciera caso, voltee a verla y ella se sorprendió al verme con unas ojeras en mis ojos

Maka-soul….¿estas bien?

Soul-*pensamiento*no….- e.. si ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

Maka-a… bueno, quería decirte, lo de ayer…

Soul-tu con… ese….chico-dije melancólicamente

Maka-si… su nombre es b*s, es un año mayor que yo y va en tercero de prepa, el…. Repitió año-

Soul-a…si, no hay problema, ¿desde cuando es tu novio?

Maka-hace una semana….-

Soul-ya veo… ira a tu casa todos los días?

Maka-si..¿porque lo preguntas?

Soul-no…por nada…

*esa tarde*

Me encontraba escondido tras unos arbustos esperando al novio de maka, hasta que este apareció, estaba apunto de tocar el timbre cuando lo llame

Soul-oye…tu!

B*s-¿Qué quieres simple mortal?

Soul-que te alejes de ella-*le dije secamente*

B*s-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-

Soul-para que te evites problemas conmigo…-

De la nada, la puerta se abrió dejándome ver a MI maka mirándonos confundida

Maka-¿Qué pasa con ustedes 2?

B*s-pasa, que este simple mortal me amenazo para que te dejara de ver

Maka-soul….¿porque dijiste eso?

Soul-yo…. Me tengo que ir-

Me fui corriendo a mi casa, al llegar me encerré en mi habitación, tenia ganas de llorar, pero no lo hice yo no soy de llorar, horas mas tarde, escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta de mi casa, me levante pesadamente a abrir la puerta, ya que mis padres trabajaban todo el dia y mi hermano se había casado y ya no vivía en mi casa, abrí la puerta y me encontré a maka con un suéter de manga larga azul y una falda escocesa verde y unos converse negros

Maka-¿puedo pasar?-me pregunto tímidamente a lo que yo solo asentí levemente y la invite a entrar, nos sentamos en el sillón los 2 juntos, hubo un largo silencio hasta que maka decidió hablar

Maka-¿Por qué?..

Soul-¿Por qué que?

Maka-porque le hablaste a si a b*s?

Soul-maka….yo…

Maka-¿acaso quieres que no sea feliz?, ¿Qué no tenga novio?,¿me case? Y tenga hijos?-

Soul-claro que quiero…

Maka-entonces porque….

Soul-¡PORQUE QUIERO QUE TODO ESO LO TENGAS CONMIGO!-*grite desesperado y a punto de llorar*, ella me miro sorprendida y a la vez sonrojada x mi confesión

Maka-soul…..¿porque?...

Soul.-¡PORQUE TE AMO!, ¡TE AMO CON TODO MI SER!, ¡TE AMO DESDE EL PRIMER MOMENTO QUE TE VI!, ¡AMO TU FORMA DE SER, TU RISA, TU SONROJO, TODO ME GUSTA DE TI!.

Maka-soul…..lo siento, enserio, perdóname…- dicho aquello me miro con tristeza y salió corriendo, eso quiere decir…..¿que no me amaba?, ¿Qué no me correspondería?, después de un rato Sali al de mi casa con algo escondido entre mi chaqueta, planeaba ponerle fin a este sufrimiento, pase por un parque y al pasar me encontré a maka sentada en una banca y a b*s a su lado abrazándola mientras ella ocultaba su rostro en su pecho y lloraba fuertemente, luego el le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurro un –"estoy contigo, todo estará bien"- pase por donde estaban ellos, pase corriendo así que creo que no me vieron

Maka pov

Ese dia… soul se me declaro y yo no pude decirle mas que un lo siento, lo quería pero no lo amaba, era mi mejor amigo pero solo eso, después de salir de su casa me llamaron al celular, conteste y era mi tia Blair ella me dijo que… mi madre había sufrido un accidente automovilístico y que había muerto en ese accidente, tenia ganas de llorar y así lo hice, Salí corriendo hasta llegar al parque, quería que soul estuviera junto a mi para consolarme y abrazarme pero no podía verlo mas, sus ojos llenos de tristeza me partirían el corazón, al sentarme sentí un brazo alrededor de mis hombros, voltee a ver y vi a mi novio b*s abrazándome dulcemente, le conté lo ocurrido y me abrazo mientras ocultaba mi rostro en su pecho y lloraba, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me susurro un –"estoy contigo, todo estará bien"- luego me pareció ver alguien corriendo, me separe de b*s y lo vi, era soul, corría apresuradamente hasta que lo perdí de vista, jale a b*s del brazo para que lo siguiéramos y llegamos hasta un puente que había cerca de ahí, y en la orilla de aquel puente estaba soul, con la mirada baja y se podía ver algunas lagrimas en su rostro, volteo a verme y me sonrió, era una sonrisa triste y llena de dolor, me susurro un te amo y se lanzo de espaldas cayendo del puente, corrí a verlo y lo vi caer con los ojos cerrados y los brazos a los lados y con los puños cerrados y lo perdí, perdí a mi mejor amigo, el chico que me amaba y no le correspondí, el chico que me hacia sonreír, el chico que conocí y me cayo bien en ese primer momento, el me amaba y yo lo lastime la que debió quitarse la vida debí ser yo, me atreví a acercarme para lanzarme y morir junto a soul, pero alguien me abrazo por detrás y me jalo para que evitara hacerlo, llore con todas mis fuerzas mientras b*s me seguía abrazando, esa noche… perdí a 2 personas que quería con todo mi ser

*fin del flashback*

*normal pov*

Así fue como acabo aquel pobre peliblanco, su corazón no soporto aquel rechazo, se cuenta que tiempo después, maka se cambio de casa, b*s y ella siguieron siendo novios pero maka tuvo que recibir terapia psicológica para olvidar ese trágico día, el día en que soul y su madre murieron, ese mismo día que lloro por las 2 personas que más quería, ese día que no supo corresponder a los sentimientos del alvino, aquel día en el que se odio a ella misma, ese día en el que el se quito la vida y cerro los ojos para siempre del dolor que sentía al saber que su amor ella no correspondía

FIN

Yamitsu-¡NO VOY A LLORAR, NO VOY A LLORAR!

Yamotso-al carajo, llora hermana, llora!-*la abraza*

yYy-¡NO NOS ODIEN POR ESCRIBIR ESTO POR FAVOR!


End file.
